


Mr. Handsome

by SmexyWatermelon



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, my new kink is jack being a good father, this is just self fanservice at its finest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmexyWatermelon/pseuds/SmexyWatermelon
Summary: Many great people had started their career by funding their education through stripping, and you were no different. Balancing your night job and university life was tough, but doable. But what happens when your best paying customer becomes involved in your day life?In which Reader works as a stripper to pay for university fees and Jack is… well, a very lunatic rich single dad.





	Mr. Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> / / / Please don’t take any of this as an accurate portrayal of the industry ‘cos I did just enough research to write this fic. I don’t mean to offend anybody, just to have some fun times with another au.
> 
> also I was planning on this to be 2000 words as most of my chapters are but after I finished writing the parts I liked I actually had to put in the filler content that connected those parts, and for some reason those read like absolute ass, so my apologies in advance ^^

The music is aggressively drumming against your ears, but after so many months working at the club, you’ve gotten much too used to it. The lights are blinding, and the clients are all sitting around you, just beyond where your eyes can reach.

It’s not a problem. By now you know how to make eye contact with someone just by noting where they are sitting.

The speakers rumble with your presentation. “And now on stage, give a waaarm welcome to Cottoooon… Candy!”

You begin dancing, and posing, and using the pole the little you knew how; soon enough, as always without fail, money begins raining in.  
You finish your show by choosing a random customer in the crowd and winking at them, and as the music is dying down you hear a few more whistles as you bend seductively to pick up your tips.

“Nice show gorgeous,”

You smile before turning towards the owner of that voice, and in this particular instance it wasn’t just because you had to.  
You recognize him immediately: if the two scars running across his face like an upside down ‘V’ weren’t enough of a tell, his mismatched eyes are too particular not to notice.

“How’s my favorite sweet thing?”  
You sit on the stage, getting at his eye level while you clear the last tips from the floor.  
“Hello Jack,” you chirp with a mischievous smile. “it’s so late, I was half expecting you to miss out on today’s show.”  
“You hurt me, dollie:” he offers you his hand and you accept it as you get off the elevated stage “you know I’d never miss it for anything in the world.”

“How are you, sweetheart?” Before he can reply, you lean forward to caress and gently squeeze his arm. “My, my, you look exhausted.”  
He smirks, his eyes darting in the distance before setting back on you. “Yeah, shitheads at jobs will do that to ya.”  
You pout a little, tilting your head to the side “Can I possibly help you forget ‘em?”  
“Do please work your magic,”

You give him a warm smile. “Your usual?”  
He slips you the folded money, and you can count a generous tip on top of your standard rate.  
“Surprise me.”  
You don’t waste any time to secure the money to your garter belt and focus back on him. “Mmh, you’re spoiling me, handsome,” you grab his tie and pull him closer to you, and you can see his pupils just widen with want. Just when you’re getting close enough to his face, you turn away and look at him over your shoulder, walking towards the couches.

You didn’t know what kind of job he had, but he rarely wore formal clothes. It was kind of hot to see him all dressed up like that.

You wait for him to sit and close the distance with him, brushing a hand on his chest. “I’m sorry something is troubling your pretty face.”  
“Nah, you shouldn’t bother with this old man.” He says with a lopsided smile. “’Sides, it’s not gonna last that long, a few months at best.”  
A new song starts and you begin dancing for him “You don’t seem that convinced…”  
“I’m just glad I get to unwind with you.”

You see another man approaching you, trying to get your attention. You’re not sure what he’s saying, his speech is very slurred and he’s not really standing upright. You simply shake your head and offer an apologetic smile.

“I’m so sorry, someone else bought my time right now. Maybe later?”  
The man suddenly grabs your arm, hard, and pulls you towards him. You squirm and try to get him off of you, but Jack immediately stands up and pushes the man back, getting in between you and him.

“Hey. Leave the lady alone.”  
The man smashes his bottle against Jack’s face, and you almost move to catch him before he hits the floor, but he just- He didn’t fall.

He’s still standing, even after that blow. His hand simply goes to touch his chin for a split second before sucker punching the guy straight in the face.  
The man just falls on the ground, and you would have feared he was dead if it hadn’t been one of the hottest things you had ever seen.  
Then you saw him twitch on the floor, and that was enough to make you stop from caring about him.

“B-Brick-“ you call out, the hulk of a man already making his way towards you after hearing the commotion.

You turn to Jack, cupping his cheek and making him look towards you. There’s blood running down his temple, stray wet locks of hair are sticking to his forehead, peppered with the occasional shard of green glass. “Shit, you’re bleeding-“  
“Ah, it’s just a scratch.” He tries to brush it off, but you’re having none of it. You roll your eyes as you grab his hand and drag him towards the bar counter, looking for the first aid kit. When you reach the counter, Rhys simply gives you a look from behind the bar, muttering a silent ‘tell me later’ before going back to serve his clients.

You fetch some gauze and disinfectant and clean the wound as gently as possible. He just looks at you as you’re doing this, the back of his fingers caressing your knee.  
“Sorry your night started like this.” You murmur as you glance over your shoulder just in time to see Brick coming back inside, no trace of the drunk man.

“Why sorry? This place is all kinds of fun.” He says with a chuckle. With this sort of impulse control, it’s a miracle this man survived in his 50s.  
“That was… pretty hot.” You admit, and his usual cheeky smile returns to his face.  
“Mm, I should do it more often then.”  
“Definitely now what I meant.” You sigh in defeat, and he grabs your wrists and physically makes you stop from tending to him. “It’s just a scratch, dollie. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”  
You press your lips together, but humor him nonetheless “If you insist…” You put away the med kit and look for a more calm place inside the club, bringing Jack there and resuming where you had left off.

“How can I possibly repay you for your… protection services?”  
You dance your way towards him, until you are straddling his lap, feeling his large hands cupping the back of your thighs.  
“What could my valiant hero possibly desire?”  
“A sentient sex doll, two tickets for Hamilton…”  
You smirk, fake impatience crossing your features “Something in my realm of possibilities?”  
A small smirk curves the corners of his mouth, and he tilts his head to the side as he asks “What are you doing tomorrow at lunch?”  
“Jack…” You give him that dove-eyes look that always seemed to make him melt. “you know I can’t date clients.” _No matter how much I like them._

“Mm, a shame. Somebody should change that rule.”  
“That somebody ain’t gonna be me, sweetheart.”  
“Well, you’ll never know what you’re missing out on, cupcake.”  
“Hey now- it’s still Miss Cotton for you, dear sir.”  
He snorts and you can see a little bit of amused cringe cross his face, before you continue to dance the night away.

\---

You pay your dues, say goodbyes and leave the building, eager for a good night’s sleep. It’s halfway to the exit that you realize the music’s volume had been covering your next very big problem: a rainstorm pouring over the entire city.

You cross your arms and brush over them to try to warm yourself. It would have been a long walk home, all the while risking to catch a bad cold. In the middle of the term, that was absolutely not a good idea.  
You sigh to yourself, mustering the courage to leave the roof under which you had taken shelter.  
You are quite alarmed when a car pulls over next to you, but immediately relax when you hear that familiar voice. “Hey sunshine,”  
You return Jack’s smile, leaning towards the car window to see him better. “Hey yourself! I thought you had already left.”  
“Just wanted to make sure you didn’t have any more fans following you for the day.” _not including him, of course_  
“That’s very chivalrous of you.” He immediately brushes off the little sarcasm you had said that sentence with.  
“Need a ride?”  
You noticeably pause after that sentence, knowing all too well where this could – and if you were being honest with yourself, _will_ \- lead.  
“You’d rather go home soaked wet rather than accept a favor from me?”

_Yes._ is the first answer that forms in your head. Mixing up life and work, especially in this kind of business, is easily a recipe for disaster.  
Moxxi pays very well, and since the job description is ‘having a beautiful pair of legs’, it’s not like high competition isn’t a thing.  
Moreover, putting you in close proximity of a guy you’d like to fuck is like letting a kid loose in a candy shop.  
That’s when a thunder interrupts your train of thought, the sound of heavy rain hitting hard against the parking lot washing your thoughts away.

Buses didn’t run at this hour, and catching an uber could quickly turn into a horrible night. If you were going to go for a ride in a stranger’s car, it could at least be a stranger you were familiar with.

You sigh in defeat, looking over to Jack. “Thank you.”  
“Nah, don’t mention it. Hop in,” you close the car door behind you, immediately feeling how warmer the car is compared to the outside’s night air. “Where am I driving you?”  
You quickly give him an address that’s close enough – but not too close to where you actually live.  
You trust Jack not to be a weirdo, but you had learnt the hard way that trust isn’t always enough.

He turns on the stereo, from which a mix of AC/DC, Avenged Sevenfold and Nirvana comes pouring out.  
Besides the music, the trip is actually quite quiet, no words spoken between the two of you. You just spend the time looking out of the window, admiring the reflections of the rain on the streets. The yellow-orange glow of the street lights still manages to bring the roads to life, and is enough to distract you from how easy it would be to put your hand over Jack’s on the gear lever. _His thigh isn’t that far from there either-_

You silently take in a deep breath; this was a problem that you were about to face, no matter how much you attempted to distract yourself. Yes, Moxxi will be furious if she finds out. Big If.  
Then again, you were pulling in good money, and if there was something that could change Moxxi’s mind, that was some good ol’ cash.

Jack wasn’t gonna tell anyway. Why worry? It’s not like he didn’t know what Mox was capable of.  
You had heard those rumors of how he got the scars over his face. They really weren’t pretty, and it made you wonder how the two of them could still stay in the same room without trying to slit each other’s throat, but it apparently worked, and that was sufficient for everyone involved.

You feel the brakes slowing the car to a halt, and Jack pulling the manual brake to stop the car from moving.  
“So… here we are.”

It would have been so easy to just walk away, mark it as a simple ‘I owe you one’. But that wasn’t how you really wanted this to go, was it?

You bite your lips as you recognize the chords of the new song rolling in. Seems destiny really wants you to fuck tonight. “I guess I’ll see you around?”  
“Not… so fast there.” You finally meet his gaze, and he looks at you intrigued.  
“That’s the thing,” You press on the button to release his security belt, slowly leaning in towards his seat.  
The first lyrics of the song flood the car, and you feel like you’re back at the club all over again.

_Let me tell ya 'bout a girl I know  
That comes alive when you take off her clothes_

His surprise lasts shortly; he lets you move in between the seats and straddle his lap, resting his hands on your hips and wasting no time in squeezing the base of your thighs, almost making you squirm in his lap. You smile and bite your lower lip, excited at his eagerness. “I don’t like owing favors.”

_There's no tellin' just where she's been  
Ask around but no one seems to know, yeah_

He smirks when you grind your hips against his.  
“And I thought you didn’t like dating-“ You can’t help but chuckle at how patronizing he sounds.  
“Don’t even try that, it’s not like you’ve not been wanting this for ages-“ Your hand slithers to his chin, grabbing it between your thumb and fingers. You smile pleased as you feel a hardness growing in his pants.  
He hungrily gazes at you with half-lidded eyes, biting back a smirk. “Mmh, are you telling me you came up with this idea on the spot?”  
You snort in reply, never breaking your pace. “Shut up.” You murmur, closing in.  
Your lips make contact with his, and he quickly turns it into a hungry, open mouthed kiss.

_Late at night when you're looking for sin_  
_Call her up and she'll lay down the law_  
_ You can't trust her 'cause she'll lie to your face_  
_ But that's not why you gave her a call_

He attacks your neck, sucking and kissing and biting between the soft flesh of your breasts and throat. You feel day-old stubble grazing lightly against you. He smells like cologne and sweat, and the whole thing is just so platonically dumb that you just feel more turned on by this crammed sex act.  
You never break the pace, feeling his thrusts always meeting you halfway through. He seems experienced enough to know how to give you the best fuck of your life if you just allowed him to.  
And finally you hear those sweet precious guttural moans as his pace starts to break. You can’t help but giggle at the small wet spot now on the crotch of his pants.  
“Sorry, old man…”  
You feel fingers sinking in your hair, pressing against the back of your head, so that you’re touching your forehead against his. “You little—“ He sounds angry, still panting, but a huge smirk is plastered over his face. You blush a tad more when you see just how steamy the windows of the car have started looking like.

_You won't believe the stories I've been told  
About a girl I know_

You know you have to go, before making this any more wrong than it is.  
You leave a light kiss on his cheek before grabbing your bag and opening the car door, getting out of the vehicle. “Good night, Mr. Handsome.”  
He recomposes himself enough to straighten up and give you a tired - but satisfied look. “See you tomorrow, Candy.”

You hurry out in the rain and soon take a turn into a side street, briskly walking towards your apartment.  
You take off your heels before entering, your roommates definitely fast asleep by now.  
You navigate the place in the darkness, trying to make as little noise as possible. You let your clothes fall on the floor of your bedroom, going for a very quick shower, and finish cleaning your makeup just before curling up in a ball over your bed and soon falling fast asleep.

You’d think you’d dream more of Jack since you had had your mind so completely subjugated by him lately, but instead your sleep is just a complete void for the few hours that separate you from your alarm clock’s ring.

Of course you snooze it and fall back asleep, like nearly every morning.

After what feels like a split second – but was likely something like 20 minutes – you hear a gentle knocking on the door.  
“(y/n)? Wake up, we’ll be late!” Vaughn. Bless his soul.  
If it wasn’t for him you would have missed on half of your course already.  
“Mmmh… yes…”

You slip into a white and yellow sweater with small pikachus covering the sleeves, a pair of dark jeans and your slightly worn pair of blue sneakers.

You grab your jacket and run after Vaughn, who’s already closing the apartment door.  
You clean your frameless glasses as an after thought, and put them over your nose as you walk beside him towards university.  
“Jack’s been visiting again?” He asks with a smug look over his face.  
“Yeah…”  
“You.. ehm… you have a little…” Vaughn strokes a portion of his neck with a finger, as if gesturing you to do the same. When you actually touch your skin, you realize what he meant as you feel the slight sting of a hickey.

You exhale deeply. “I suppose the professors have seen me worse.” You say as you brush your hair in front of your neck, doing a poor job at hiding it.  
You weren’t supposed to have a 1 on 1 talk with them anyways for today. It was just a reunion about this semester’s main project – industry experience, which for once, you were actually excited about - and then lessons like usual. Meaning, somebody trying to explain to you a lot of coding, and you scrambling to put your two sleep deprived brain cells together to form coherent thoughts.

It’s not like it was going to be that interesting to listen to the reunion itself, and you could have probably found all of the information you needed on the school’s website anyway.  
Practically as soon as you sit on your desk, you let yourself zone out, letting the words mush into senseless noise as you stare out of the window to a cold, bright day of Fall.

Suddenly, you feel Vaughn’s elbow poke at your ribs: you angrily glare at him, but he simply nods towards the row of people in front of you. Well, one person in particular.  
Your eyes widen as you feel your body stiffen, panic clenching your chest.  
“Fuck mother.”

He is fiddling with a tablet, barely looking at the people crowding the lecture hall, but Jack is standing right there alright.  
You make yourself very small, shrinking in your seat, but you keep staring at him.  
You watch in a slight panic as his eyes almost pass you, but then do a double take on you.  
Your body completely freezes, just like a deer staring into the headlights of a car.  
His mismatched eyes lock with yours, and his mouth hints at a smirk before he resumes skimming over the room.

You feel your cheeks instantly go in flames, and you hide your face in the hand on which your chin had been leaning on, letting your hair cover the rest.

Vaughn’s whisper barely reaches your ears. “(y/n)?”  
“Not now-“ you whisper back, knowing some answers might have possibly been due.

This term had suddenly and abruptly gotten a lot more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I want Jack to listen to gud music so bad, so of course it had to be a mix of classical rock and metal. Though I’m 90% sure the original Jack listens to pop and dubstep xD
> 
> ((Any time I describe music or clothing I just get Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way flashbacks, and I’m pretty sure it’s not a good thing))


End file.
